


i’d be home with you

by ParachuteBork



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, everyone loves Blake belladonna, holiday au, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParachuteBork/pseuds/ParachuteBork
Summary: “There’s something about you that feels like I’ve been here before.” Yang whispers, her breath like dragon fire in the cold.“I think I’ve always been here, with you.” Blake responds.Or, the one where Blake and Weiss’s apartment gets flooded and they move into Ruby’s house for a month, where Blake meets Yang. (Alternatively: Blake and Yang fall for each other and it’s also holiday time)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	i’d be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a coffee shop au that transformed into The Holiday AU and also a love letter to Blake because I think RWBY being happy and gay is neat.
> 
> (title from In a Week by Hozier)

“Ruby, are you sure your family is okay with me staying too? I don’t want to be a bother and I can always just go stay at the motel.”

Blake could hear a loud crashing noise through the speaker as Ruby tripped over something. 

“Staying with us is perfectly cool! Plus, then you can help me wake up Weiss everyday,” Ruby replied, her voice slightly off through the phone. 

A scoff could be heard from the background.

“Don’t you dare, or they will never find your body.” Blake laughed a little at her roommate, before scanning the street around her. Downtown Vale was fairly busy, the rush hour clogging the streets as people rushed to get home. She had to get home to her two friends who were packing up her apartment as well.

“I make no promises to either of you. I’ll be back soon, alright?” Blake responded, turning a corner and following the scent of coffee down the street.

“Don’t forget the extra whipped cream! Or Weiss’s fancy cinnamon stuff!” Ruby reminded her. 

“We’ll be here, trying to convince Winter not to sue the landlord,” Weiss called, apparently in a conversation of her own. 

“You got it.” Blake said goodbye to the others and hung up, grabbing the brass handle of the cafe door and walking into the warm shop. She immediately relaxed, loosening her bundled scarf around her neck.

Joining the line of customers, Blake held back a groan as she thought about all the packing she had to do when she got back. For a brief moment, she wondered if Winter had the right idea of suing.

Somehow, the pipes of their apartment building had completely exploded the night before, flooding the halls and even some tenants’ apartments. Luckily, Weiss and Blake had been spared the water damage, but they still weren’t allowed in the building for the next month, as there was so much damage and bacteria that the city deemed it uninhabitable currently. Ruby, who Blake had met in a creative writing class and Weiss’s best friend since childhood, had offered Blake the spare room at their house. Weiss, who also technically lived there, insisted, claiming she couldn’t stand the idea of Blake living in some musty motel, which is what the landlord had offered to the displaced tenants. So now they were packing Blake’s things and the rest of Weiss’s into Ruby’s truck to bring back to the house. 

Blake and Weiss’s apartment was only a few minute walk to campus, rather than the thirty minute commute from Ruby’s house, hence why Weiss, who couldn’t drive and spent an unhealthy amount of time on campus meeting advisors and professors, didn’t usually stay at the house during the school year. However, the house was near a bus stop, so Blake wouldn’t have any issues getting to class for the rest of the semester.

Blake jolted out of her thoughts as the barista called for the next person. She stepped forward, placing her order and grabbing a few extra napkins to bring back. As she stood in the corner of the cozy shop, she gazed out the window, watching the cars drive past the line of stores along the road. She could even see a few sets of brightly colored lights hung in windows and around doorways. 

Blake wasn’t one for the cold, but the lights strung up for the holidays made it a bit better. The twinkling lights reminded her of the stars back at her parent’s house; staring into the sky with them and learning the names of all the constellations and their stories was her favorite part of clear, cool nights. The memory brought the shadow of a smile to her face before she looked back into the shop.

Within the cafe, there were only a few other patrons, most of them sitting and enjoying their drinks while on a phone or reading. In the corner opposite Blake, she noticed an unbelievably pretty woman sipping out of a takeout cup, engrossed with something on her phone. There was a light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, a mane of golden hair spilling out of her hat, and a slight smirk on her face as she stared at the screen. Her orange scarf hung loosely around her neck and a fluffy aviator jacket was draped over the back of the chair. A blush crept up her neck as Blake realized she had been staring at the stranger for far too long to be polite. 

Something about her seemed so familiar, but Blake couldn’t quite place it.

“Order for Blake?” the barista called. Blake turned around, grabbing the cardboard holder with the drinks from them with a smile and thank you, wishing them a good day. The thoughts of the beautiful stranger had been swept from her mind as she focused on getting out of the door with the drinks.

Walking down the street, she nodded to a few passersby, but mostly kept her gaze forward, looking for the cross streets to get back to her apartment before Ruby and Weiss’s drinks cooled off too much.

However, as she passed her favorite book store, Tukson’s, she noticed a new display filled with various cheesy romance books, perfect to curl up with on a cold winter day. Despite her friends’ teasing, she loved those kinds of stories, ones you could just get lost in as a distraction from the world. They had allowed her to escape from her thoughts for years.

Front and center on the display was the newest book in the _Ninjas of Love_ series, which was a personal favorite of hers. She had even loaned her copy of the first novel to Ruby, who’s reaction to some of the...steamier parts had even Weiss laughing so hard that she spit out her water. Despite her hurry to get back to her apartment, Blake had the urge to go in and purchase the novel.

As Blake was debating going into the store to buy the book, she was shocked out of her thoughts by a cry of “Watch out!” and turned to see a careless biker riding down the sidewalk, mere yards from her.

Before she could even react, a warm presence appeared next to her, yanking her to the side just before the biker reached her.

“Get off the sidewalk and watch where you’re going, asshole!” the stranger yelled at the biker as they sped away.

Blake turned to see lilac eyes staring into hers, before suddenly realizing that it was the pretty woman from the cafe, her hair wispy from the wind. She smelled like coffee, along with a hint of citrus. The hand still on Blake’s arm felt warm, even through her thick coat.

Blake could see universes and galaxies being created and destroyed in the woman’s eyes. She could see time start and stop, the void enveloping her and fading to the brightest light. She could see flowers and the glow of the twilight. It was a homecoming, a remembrance of her soul. 

Blake couldn’t help but think they had met before.

Something seemed to shake the other girl out of it. The stranger blinked a few times, looking away before speaking, her face reddening.

“That guy is a disgrace to the concept of bikes. I’m sorry for grabbing you; I didn’t want you to get hit but-“

“You kept me from getting hit, you don’t need to apologize. Thank you.” Blake looked away for a second, spotting a takeout coffee cup spilled on the street. She made a small gasp as she realized.

“Shit, that’s your drink, isn’t it?”

The blonde turned around, apparently suddenly realizing she had dropped it. Her hand fell from Blake’s arm as she looked. For some reason, part of Blake missed the warmth.

“Oops. It’s okay, it was almost empty,” she said as she turned back to Blake. Blake felt an amount of guilt to the stranger, who had helped her and spilt a drink in the process.

“No, no, you literally saved me, I’ll pay you back, okay?” she glanced at a nearby clock, realizing how late in the evening it was. Her friends were probably already worrying where she was. 

“I really have to get back to my roommate but let me give you my phone number, so I can send you money or something,” Blake offered. The stranger made a noise of objection, but Blake was already fishing around in her pocket with her free hand, pulling out a pen before realizing she couldn’t write on anything with the drinks in her other hand. 

“You really don’t need to.”

“I insist, as a thank you.” The blonde nodded, before holding out her hand and pulling her sleeve up. Blake took this hint to write her phone number on the woman’s hand, her face burning.

Both women stepped back after she finished, the blonde lifting her other hand, which was gloved, in a goodbye wave.

“Again, really, thank you. Take care!” Blake called as she walked away.

“You too, be careful on the way. Wouldn’t want to have to deal with another runaway biker, would you?” The blonde grinned, winking in a teasing way. Blake rolled her eyes playfully, the barest of smiles hinting at her amusement. She turned around, walking towards her apartment with increased speed. 

The urge to turn around and get another glimpse at the stranger was maddeningly hard to resist.

————————————————————

“Blake, where have you been?” Weiss demanded, in a way that might have seemed harsh to almost anyone else, but Blake could hear the notion of worry as she entered her apartment. She glanced at the clock, realizing that she would have usually been home almost 15 minutes sooner. She didn’t even realize exactly how long she was gone when she looked earlier. Usually, the extra time wouldn’t have been noticed or just passed off as a long wait, but Weiss, despite her cold exterior, worried a lot when it came to Blake and disappearing.

Ruby grabbed the drink tray and took a cup, looking for her hot chocolate with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream.

Not really wanting to explain the whole situation with the beautiful stranger for some reason she couldn’t quite place, Blake said “I got caught up at Tukson’s and lost track of time.”

“Did they get new stock in?”

“Mmhmm.”

Weiss nodded softly, then grabbed her own drink.

“By the way,” Ruby began as she grabbed a random bag off the floor and placed it in the pile by the door, “Yang will be home when we get there, so she can help us unload all your guys’ junk.”

“Excuse me, my things aren’t junk,” Weiss started to argue.

Cutting her off, “Oh that’s nice of her. Again, are you sure it’s okay for me to come with? I don’t want to intrude,” Blake said, glancing away from her friends and fiddling with the zipper on her coat. She couldn’t help but feel like she was burdening them. She didn’t even know Ruby’s family, and she didn’t want to force her way into their home. There was a time where she felt she didn’t deserve a home.

“Blake,” Ruby said softly, taking the taller girl’s hands, “of course it’s okay. We love having you around, and I’m sure Yang will too.” Blake looked at Ruby, nodding a little as the younger girl gave a gentle squeeze. Weiss placed her own drink down, stepping towards the two and placing her hand on Blake’s shoulder. 

“Also, if she does or says anything that bothers you, I can and will murder her,” Weiss said. Blake laughed a little at Weiss’s seriousness, before wrapping her arms around both of them and knocking her head gently against Ruby’s.

“Thank you,” Blake said, stepping back. “Now let’s hurry up, because I really don’t want to see the landlord before we leave.” The others both groaned dramatically, Ruby flopping onto the floor.

“We already did.” Weiss explained as she grabbed Ruby’s arm in an attempt to tug her off of the floor, as she was quite close to the muddy snow melt from Blake’s boots. Blake helped her haul Ruby up as she continued.

“He was quite peeved that he had to give us the rent check back, among... other reasons.” Weiss finished as her face reddened, obviously avoiding something.

“He was also really annoyed with Winter because she called and threatened to investigate all of his finances,” Ruby added helpfully. Blake started laughing at the hilarity of the idea of Winter Schnee listening to the easy listening music as she waited on hold to threaten their landlord with government investigation.

“Ruby! What happened to not mentioning that?!” Weiss exclaimed, glaring at the younger girl. Ruby joined with Blake in laughing, falling back to the floor from the exertion. Even Weiss cracked a grin.

“I can’t believe I’m going to have to deal with both of you AND Yang for a month. I hate all of you.” Weiss said, rolling her eyes, suppressing a smile and heading back towards the rooms to continue packing. 

As Blake looked at her friends, feeling so warm, she couldn’t help but keep laughing.

————————————————————

With all of the stress of packing, Blake had set the events outside the bookstore to the back of her mind until the ride to the Xiao Long-Rose (and unofficially, Schnee) residence. As the city streets around her slowly morphed into suburban areas, then to wide fields and forests with houses interspersed, she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She rolled her eyes, expecting it to be Sun with the weekly update of how he and Neptune had _still_ not yet gotten together. Already formulating a response, she was surprised to see that the text was from an unknown number.

**Unknown**

Hi

This is Coffee girl

I hope you and your drinks got home safely

No more bike incidents ;)

The sentiment from the stranger was honestly pretty sweet, and Blake felt almost emboldened by the winking face.

yes, me and the drinks got back safely

though, you’ll have to clarify which “Coffee girl” you are

i get into many bike accidents

obviously

**Unknown**

Wow

I thought I was special

If you need the clarification, i’m the 

Hot coffee girl

Blake blushed a little, as the memory of the attractive blonde was dragged into the forefront of her mind. 

confident, are we?

**Unknown**

Nah, I just run warm

But am I wrong

A phantom warmth on her arm brought Blake’s hand to ghost over the spot where the blond had touched her arm.

you’re not wrong

but i never said that confidence wasn’t attractive

**Unknown**

moving pretty fast for someone who hasn’t even told me their name

hmmm true

it’s

“Blake, we’re here,” Weiss said, a perplexed look on her face. Blake looked up to see a two-story house, a few lights inside visible from the front, along with snow covered flower boxes. Around the side was a wooden porch, some light snow on top of the railing. In the trees surrounding the house, she could even see a worn tire swing hanging off of a branch. 

Blake shut off her phone, hoping the stranger didn’t get impatient while she got inside the house.

“You okay?” Weiss asked. Blake nodded, smiling genuinely. 

Ruby had already grabbed some of Weiss’s bags and was heading to open the door for the others. Weiss grabbed two of the remaining four and followed after her. Blake grabbed the last few, closing the trunk of Ruby’s van, taking a deep breath, and following Weiss.

As they approached the house, Blake could hear Ruby and a strangely familiar voice speaking. Blake couldn’t quite place where she had heard the voice as she entered behind Weiss.

Entering the house, Blake saw Weiss placing her bags next to Ruby’s obviously dumped pile, Ruby herself, and a beautiful woman with lilac eyes, who upon noticing the new person in the room, turned to look at Blake before her jaw dropped.

“It’s you.” Blake said softly. At that moment, she realized that the girl from the coffee shop happened to be Yang, Ruby’s older sister and Weiss’s best friend besides Blake. She had seen a few pictures of her before, but not enough to recognize her. The strange familiarity didn’t dispense at the realization, but increased bizarrely.

On Yang’s face, her shocked expression grew to a grin as she looked between the others.

Ruby and Weiss looked at the scene unfurling utterly confused. Then Yang spoke.

“Hey Weiss, did you know that your roommate almost got hit by the world’s worst biker today?” Yang directed to Weiss, while focusing her gaze back on Blake.

“You what?” Weiss exclaimed, turning to Blake.

“You two know each other?” Ruby asked, looking back and forth between her sister and friend.

Blake and Yang both looked to find Weiss’s face comedically bewildered at the entire situation. Blake glanced back at Yang, who upon eye contact, burst out laughing. Blake couldn’t help but laugh as well as her roommate and friend looked at them like they were out of their minds. After a few failed attempts, Blake managed to speak.

“While I was getting the coffee, I was almost hit by some dude on a bike. Luckily, Yang, I’m guessing, though I still haven’t actually been formally introduced-“

“I haven’t gotten there, you two have been busy being _weird_.” Ruby interjected.

“-anyways, she pulled me out of the way just in time, though apparently spilling her coffee in the process. ”Blake concluded.

“See, Weiss? I’m a hero!” Yang declared, placing her hands on her hips and striking a pose. Weiss shoved her slightly, knocking her off balance. Blake softly laughed behind her hand.

“I believe I said confidence is attractive, not cockiness.” Blake quipped, smirking at the blonde.

“Yang, I swear to god if you already hit on my roommate before you even were introduced-“ Weiss started, her head in her hand.

“In my defense, she started it.”

“Blake!”

“What? I didn’t know who she was.” Blake shrugged. Weiss let out a long, suffering sigh.

“Well, at least I don’t have to do a COMPLETELY awkward introduction. Blake, Yang. Yang, Blake.” Ruby said, gesturing to each of them.

“Pleased to meet you, Blake...?” Yang reached out a hand, at which point Blake realized her right arm was made of metal. Taking the girl’s hand, Blake felt the same warmth as she had felt through her coat, but the direct contact was even warmer.

“Belladonna. Same goes for you, Yang Xiao Long.” Blake grinned softly, her hand lingering slightly after the handshake had finished.

“Alright,” Ruby began, “Welcome home, Blake.”

And Blake’s smile grew.

————————————————————

After everyone had removed their coats and shoes, placing them on hooks and a mat by the front door, the group gave Blake a tour of the house. 

“Through that door is the living room, and over here is the kitchen and laundry room.” Ruby pointed out the rooms as they went, but stopped as they neared what she said was the laundry room.

Ruby turned back to Blake before asking, “Do you want to meet Zwei now? I know you’re not much of a dog person, but he’s really a good boy.” Blake groaned a bit internally, but she nodded. She would have to meet the dog eventually anyways.

Yang was the one to go over and open the laundry room door to reveal a small black and white corgi laying on the floor, watching the dryer spin the clothes.

Upon hearing the door open, the dog jumped up from the floor, and trotted over to Blake, sniffing at her ankles.

“Zwei, this is Blake, she’s gonna be staying with us, so be nice.” Yang said, closing the door. Blake knelt down hesitantly, holding a hand out for the corgi to smell. The dog sniffed her hand, then proceeded to lick it. Blake petted his back with her other hand, slightly dismayed at the slobber accumulating. After a few butt scratches, he seemed satisfied, before turning around to greet Weiss and Ruby, who began cooing at the dog upon getting his attention.

“Are you sure you’re not a dog person?” Yang asked from above. “Zwei loves you already and you’ve been here for like, ten minutes.” Blake shrugged.

“I’m not a dog person, but it’s not like I don’t like animals. I do admit he’s quite cute, but I don’t want to wake up to him slobbering on me.” Yang chuckled, then leaned down and gave the corgi a few pets. 

The blonde looked different than she had at the cafe, the navy sweats and t-shirt she was now sporting making her seem more… real, rather then one of those passing strangers you could fall in love with after a single glance.

“Alright,” Ruby said, cutting the silence as she stood up, giving the corgi a final pat,”onto the rest of the house!”

The small group headed up a flight of wooden stairs to a hallway, framed pictures hanging on the majority of the wall. Blake could see a younger, but still recognizable Ruby in many of the photos. In the center of the hallway, a door was half opened, revealing a bathroom. To the left was a door, decorated with a handmade sign that read “Ruby”, in carefree writing and “Weiss” in cursive, flowers and snowflakes swirling around the text.

“That’s me and Weiss’s room, and that’s the bathroom. There’s extra cabinet space so you can keep your stuff in there if you want,” Ruby offered as she opened the bathroom door further. Blake nodded to the younger girl as she continued walking down the hall. As they made it to the right side of the house, Yang spoke.

“Your room is over here, across from mine.” Two doors were at the end of the hall, a blank one, and the other with another sign, this one reading “Yang” in a loopy script and surrounded by flames. 

Yang led the way to the blank door, opening it for her. The room was plain; A wooden dresser with a mirror was next to the door, a closet visible on the wall behind it, and a bed with a comforter in the corner. It felt immensely cozy. 

“I hope the room is okay,” Ruby started, but before she could continue the sentence, Blake responded.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, all of you, for letting me stay here.” Blake looked at Ruby first, before her eyes flitted to Weiss, who was smiling softly, and finally settled on Yang. The blond grinned. Blake decided she really enjoyed when Yang did so.

“We’re glad to have you and besides, now I’ve got someone I can get on my side against these nerds.” Yang joked, directing to her sister and friend with her thumb.

“I’m her roommate, she has to be on my side.” Weiss countered with a scoff, looking to Blake for backup. Blake crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Well, jokes on you two, I pick Ruby.” Blake deadpanned, the youngest girl lighting up with delight.

“Oh hell yeah, get wrecked, losers!” Ruby pumped her fist, the other three dissolving into laughter. After a few seconds, Weiss redirected the conversation.

“I know that Blake, Ruby, and I haven’t eaten, so how about we get pizza?” She asked, already pulling out her phone to order, as the others nodded in agreement and began discussing orders.

They decided to order two pizzas, one cheese and one pepperoni, and ate in the living room while Weiss gave Yang the updated state of the apartment building as the light from the windows dimmed, leaving the group in fading light. Ruby explained to Blake how their dad usually lived there as well in a room on the lower level, but that he was gone on a lecture trip for the next few weeks, so he wouldn’t be back until a few days before Christmas.

“Our Uncle Qrow sometimes stays here too, but in the last few years he’s been saving up for a house, so he lives a couple towns over.” Yang added, taking another bite of her slice. 

Suddenly, Ruby stood up from the floor, jostling the coffee table that held the food in the process, almost knocking over her own cup of juice. Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at each other, puzzled, as Ruby walked back into the kitchen, various noises of cabinets being opened coming from her direction. After a moment, Yang’s expression changed to that of knowing.

“What is she-“ Weiss began to ask, before getting cut off.

“She’s getting a candle,” Yang explained. Weiss nodded in response, realization calming her. 

“Why is she getting a candle?” Blake asked, a shout of victory coming from the other room.

Ruby walked back in, holding a purple candle in a jar. She set it on the coffee table in front of Blake.

“It’s your welcome candle, for welcoming you into the house. It’s a tradition of ours. We light it on your first night here, and then whenever you need a reminder that you’ve got somewhere to go, you light it.” Ruby explained, lighting the wick. 

Blake watched the flame dance in the air, the solid color of the wax slowly liquifying. The candle smelled like lavender, but also a faint hint of vanilla. The glow of the flame reflected off of the rim of the jar and lit the dim room slightly.

Blake saw the flame flicker in the silver eyes of her friend, taking her hand with a soft squeeze. Weiss leaned over to give Blake a hug. Yang pulled out her phone and slid to the floor, reaching her arm out to take a selfie of the group. 

Blake lifted up the candle to get it in the frame, the warm glow illuminating all four of them.

**————————————————————**

After dinner, Blake headed to bed early, the exhaustion of packing and the events wiping her out. The others had wished her a goodnight as they also began wrapping up their conversations, as Weiss and Ruby had been getting tired as well.

She pulled an oversized shirt and some shorts out of her bag, getting changed and brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

She walked back into her room, glancing at the candle which she had placed on the dresser, and filling with warmth. The others had given her such a warm welcome and she wasn’t quite sure how to repay them yet.

She turned to the window, the gray clouds blocking most of the moonlight from flowing in. She could still see some stars through the gaps, so similar to the stars at her parents’ house. The stars here seemed even brighter, the distance from city lights allowing their full beauty to be visible.

A knock on the door was heard and Blake turned.

“Come in,” she called. The knob turned to reveal Yang, who stood in the doorway almost sheepishly.

“I just wanted to say goodnight and let me know if you need anything? I’m right across the way,” Yang said, quickly following it up with a joke. “Besides, I’m less cranky to wake up compared to Weiss or Ruby.” Blake chuckled, knowing exactly how much of a morning person Weiss was not.

“Thank you, Yang. I really appreciate it. Goodnight.” Blake responded, not knowing how to respond to the kindness the other girl was offering. She flashed a small grin, which seemed to satisfy the blond enough. Yang began to turn around, but stopped and spoke again.

”Just so you know, Ruby has this whole big bonding plan for tomorrow so...be ready. It’s gonna get intense.” 

“Nothing is more intense than that of marathoning Disney movies and then having to do karaoke from memory,” Blake said as she watched Yang struggle to not laugh.

”Oh my god, she made you do that? I’m so proud of her. I made Weiss do it on a dare a few years back, and I _recorded it._ ” 

At this revelation, Blake let out a gleeful gasp, before responding, “As her roommate, you are legally required to send that to me.”

”You got it, Belladonna.” Yang said, the name slipping softly out. Blake blushed at it, staring at the floorboards and twisting the hem of her shirt in her hand.

”It was nice to meet you today. Sleep well, Yang.” Blake said, looking up into taller girls eyes once again.

“Yeah.” Yang turned again, before finally saying “Sweet dreams, Blake.” Yang softly shut the door behind her as she left, a creaking and shutting of another door heard momentarily after.

Blake lifted up the covers, sat down on the bed, and pulled out her phone. She replied to a few texts from Sun and Ilia and then scrolled on her social media for a few minutes, not even bothering to pull out a book to read before bed. After checking on things, she put her phone on the charger and the nightstand next to the bed. 

Blake curled up onto her side, closing her eyes. As they shut and she drifted off, a pair of lilac eyes slowly filled her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter title is from Be by Hozier

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Fandom_Menace](/users/Fandom_Menace/), thanks for reading this and encouraging it :)
> 
> Also follow me on [tumblr](https://im-a-dork-so-bork.tumblr.com/)


End file.
